AIRDRIEONIAN Rhapsody: The A1 List
by Miyanokouji Kazumi
Summary: Lien is a wellknown sweeper in Southtown.With Duke escaped,Southtown has become a haven for sweepers. Now the real battle has just begun.Lien teams up with Terry & Alba to find Duke & capture him.Finally the King Of Fighters tournament is about to begin.
1. PROLOGUE

** AIRDRIEONIAN RHAPSODY: THE A1 LIST**

_ PROLOGUE _

Southtown, 2006. Somewhere in the evening.

There was a gang of three thugs hanging out at the edge of the park, having a break after their usual heist.

"Hey, so what now?"

"Hmm? What what?"

"I mean how do we spend the money today?"

"Ha ha. I say we go to the clubhouse and get some nice girls for fun. "

"Well, I don't think that's gonna happen." Said a woman from behind.

"Huh?" they turned back and saw a woman dressed in black and yellow tights (or whatsoever) standing not far from there.

"Who the hell is she?" asked one of them.

"Playtime's over." She said, as she walked up to them. "You've got a bounty on your heads."

"Wait, that must be Lien Neville, one of Don Duke's assassins." Said another.

"Whoa, it's really her? Well, time to play with her then." The first person stepped forward once more. "I've heard of you during Don Duke's time around here. So, let me see how good you really are."

"You're gonna regret this, after all you can't escape." Lien adjusted her zip before she dashed towards them.

"Yeah, come on, baby!"

However, less than a minute later Lien was the only one standing there. The three thugs laid on the ground defeated. Lien combed her hair and adjusted her device on her hand.

"I told you earlier, now I get my reward." She dragged the gang leader off the road down to the other end back to the sweepers association. At the same time she looked at the time. "There's still time for another one."

Since Duke was defeated by Alba, Soiree and Terry, Souhttown was at peace once more. Yet, the unemployment rate and crimes remained at large, possibly because there was no one to control Southtown anymore at the moment, giving more freedom for everyone to try to seize power. And to curb this problem, a sweepers association had been formed. People from everywhere entered this group to hunt down criminals and get paid for each one they caught. This bounty hunting for money style had become a craze in Southtown, making it a haven of hunters in just a year after Duke escaped from here.

Later that night…

Rock Howard was at the basketball court with his ball. It was getting late, but he still had the mood to play on.

"This is getting bored. Where have all the tough guys gone to?" he thought. The last time he caught a tough guy with a big reward on his head was merely a week ago, yet the money went down the drain just like that, after being shared out with the rest of his gang members.

"This is getting nuts." He threw the ball to the net. Missed. The ball rebounded and bounced back to him. It rolled past him until the other corner. Rock looked at it and stopped, as a familiar figure stood near the ball.

"Well, how it's going, son of Geese Howard?"

"Why, you…Billy?"

"Well, you do remember me at least. After all, I was your father's most loyal bodyguard he ever had."

"What the hell do you want from me?"

"What I want? That's very easy. Rock Howard, son of Geese Howard, leader of Geese Connection. Now it is time for you to rise back up and rebuild the empire that you should have inherited from your father. You should be the next leader, and Geese Connection shall rule Southtown again."

"In your dreams, you freak! I won't take over the place of the man with that many sins, especially what he had been doing with my mother. He doesn't deserve to be my father!"

"Talk as you want, but you can't never escape fate. You are a Howard after all, so you must take responsibility of your father." Billy held his stick down.

"Never ever. No one can force me what to do now."

"Well, in that case, I'll have to use the harsh way. And to think about it, Terry must've been poisoning your mind about your father, since you're living with Terry and Terry's your father's enemy." At that moment, Billy held his stick up front, getting ready for battle. Rock moved back and lifted his hands to attack.

"You won't be able to escape this fight. I'll fight you and show you what it means to be in the Geese Connection line." He said again. Rock just kept quiet.

"Sounds like fun. Can I join in?"

The two of them were surprise by the voice and turned towards the fighter that appeared. It was Lien, again.

"You…?" Billy turned to her.

"This seems to be a fight to remember. I never expect to see Billy Kane back in Southtown."

"You're Lien Neville, the gorgeous assassin, aren't you? I've heard things about your notoriety here during Duke's reign."

"Oh, so I'm already that famous even outside? But that doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter? What do you want from me? Or maybe from Rock?" he snarled. Rock just looked on.

"Right now I'm a part time sweeper, earning other income, but then, that's the main thing to say. Billy Kane, you've got a bounty on your head, and I'm going to get it today."

"Oh yeah?" Billy turned back to Rock. "Rock, you're gonna deal it later. So move back."

"You don't tell me what to do! I don't care what's gonna happen here." Rock snorted back.

"Well, Rock Howard, the truth is, I'm also here for you. But since Billy's reward is much much higher than you, you're next after this, so please stand back and watch the show." Lien pointed at him. Rock could not believe it.

"Well, no one's gonna touch him other than me!" Billy swung his stick into a nanchaku at Rock. He had to leap backwards to avoid it.

"What the…?"

"Just move aside! I'll deal with her first!" he combined back his stick and rushed to Lien.

"Let's make it nice and fun." Lien unzipped her jacket, revealing part of her breast as usual, before dashing forward to counter Billy.

"Damn it." Rock rubbed his face as the two of them. Billy immediately slammed his stick right in front of her. She dodged it and tried to slash him with her hidden blade. The fight went on for some time, but eventually Billy was gaining an upper hand in the fight.

"Damn it, she's gonna get killed. But… she's after me as well. What am I suppose to do?" Rock clenched his fist, unknowing what to do as he watched the fight. At that moment, Lien was slammed to a car nearby.

"Urrgh, requesting backup!" she commanded with her device. A laser beam was shot at Billy, but he managed to leap aside, destroying that spot in an instant. Lien and Rock were also thrown back by the momentum and in the chaos, she dropped her device.

"That was nice shot, but you need to be faster." Billy spanned his stick, creating a fire spin attack. "Die!!!" The tornado of fire came burning to her. She couldn't avoid it on time.

"Raging Storm!" Rock appeared in of her a of a sudden and countered the flames with his ultimate attack, breaking the fire off.

"Why you… why are you helping her?" Billy was mad now. He held his stick up again.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Lien looked at him. He only smiled back, before he went down to his knees. Billy dashed to them again.

"Don't say I owe you this." Lien quickly got up, rushed forward, and aimed a kick at Billy. However, her act was getting slower. Billy aimed his stick and slammed her. She grabbed the edge trying to pull back, but Billy held his strength and held her high up at the edge and tried to shake her off.

"Get down, you idiot!" he shook her here and there, and she fell back to the car which was already damaged by the earlier blow. Rock stood back up upon realizing.

"Ah, damn. Raizing." He mumbled, and then charged towards Billy.

"Oh, so you wanna play again. Well, then me see the true strength of the son of Geese!" he charged forward as well.

"Burning Knuckles!" Rock unleashed his skill. Billy blocked with his stick.

"That wont' work. I knew you learnt some of Terry's moves, and I'm used to it!" the other end of his stick spilt into his nanchaku and hit Rock at his chest, sending him flying backwards. Billy charged again without combining it back.

"Urrgh, Kick Back!" he touched the ground with his hand and pushed himself back up. "Crack Shoot!" his leg slammed right above Billy's stick, sending him down to his knees, crushing part of the ground as well.

"Very impressive." Billy was still able to smile.

"What the…?" Billy slammed him up into the air and slammed him to the building wall. Rock got back up.

"Cough, cough. This is not good." He thought. Lien was taken by his attitude.

"Why is he doing all of this? I have to… the device. Where is it?" she went to the cars to find it, before it was too late.

"You still wanna do it, Rock? Quit that already, and hold on to your responsibility as the one who shall revive Geese Connection." He stood there.

"Ha… you're annoying me, you know? If you really want to revive it, why don't you do it yourself?"

"Me? Because I need support from the Howard themselves to revive it, other wise no one would want to bow back to Lord Geese. You are his son, and yet you took things for granted. Where's your pride?"

"I have my pride as a free person in Southtown. I listen to no one, especially to those like you who had connection with him." He smiled and held his hand up again. Lien continued searching for her device without being remembered by Billy.

"You're a failed brat after all. Since you won't want to inherit your father's legacy, you might as well die!" he charged forward again. Billy waited for him to come closer.

"I'm running low on energy. Looks like I'll have to focus all now." He waited for him.

"You're dead!" Billy's stick broke into countless pairs of nanchakus, his ultimate attack. (I forgot the name of this move. Can anyone tell me in your review?) He slammed them at him.

"Terry's style: Buster Wolf!!" Rock charged through tem and burst his powers at him, pushing him back. He slammed the sticks down to stop and charged back. Rock leaped into the air with his last might.

"Dream Cancel: Power Stream (Once Power)!" He slammed his fists down at him. Billy still had the power to block the attack and leaped aside.

"Requesting backup!" Lien got her device and commanded it.

"Huh?" Shit!" Billy remembered her. The laser beam shot right above him and exploded. The whole area was covered with smoke. Rock went back to the spot. When the smoke cleared, Billy was nowhere to be seen.

"Got it." Lien said from afar.

"He won't be dead that easily." Replied Rock. Then he turned to her. "You said you had business with me too. So what now? Aren't you gonna do it?" he stood there offering his body. Lien looked at him for some time, before she smiled.

"Maybe next time." She turned away.

"What's up? Is it because we owe each other right now? Or this is gratitude?" Rock knelt down, tired.

"Who knows? After all, it's that late right now, and I just lost a bounty reward. I'll have to reorganize my sweeping list again first. But the next time we meet directly, there will be no mercy." she walked away, leaving him alone in the dark with the moonlight sky.

"Lien… thanks." He looked up the sky. "Oh, gotta go back now, Terry might be worry." He looked up again. "Mum, thanks for the love. I won't let anyone harm you anymore, even after death." He got up and walked away slowly from the area.

Meanwhile…

At Southtown harbor…

K' and Kula were waiting at the jetty, They seemed to be in a hurry.

"K', can you still go on?" she went closer to him.

"Hmmm, I think so. Didn't expect Ralf to treat me like this. We need a new plan. What's taking Maxima so long?"

"K', I think you should rest first. You can't go on with those kind of wounds. You can let us finish the investigation."

"Ai, whatever." He groaned.

"Ah, there they are!" Maxima and Whip arrived in a motorboat. They helped K' into the boat and then sped off.

"Got any news about Mikashima so far?" Asked K'.

"So far not yet, but we'll find out sooner." He replied.

"K', take this." Whip attached a plaster on his arm.

"Thanks." He replied. They sped on, out of Southtown heading for Miami.

At he same time, another interesting event occurred at the other end of Southtown during Rock's battle with Billy.

A Chinese girl in a traditional outfit seemed too big for her was surrounded by four men. They were wanted criminals. She just stood there in silence, her long sleeves dangling down the ground covering her hands.

"What a nice girl, what are you gonna do with us? Stop playing there and come to us." Said one of them.

"Yeah, this should be great. Never seen her around before." Said another.

"You won't live that long to say that again." She replied with her wide eyes opened.

"Huh? How arrogant. Who do you think you are? A girl shouldn't be that rough, you know?" the earlier guy got angry.

"Xiao Lon." She introduced herself. "And you guys got a bounty on your heads, for I am a sweeper."

"Huh? A sweeper? Ha ha ha! A girl like you can be a sweeper? Then show me what you got. I'll be honored to challenged you till you cry." The first one went forward.

"You'll regret for this." She held her hand up and unexpected blades came out of her sleeves. Before he could react to it, he was on the ground, moaning in pain. His body was full of slashes in an instant.

"What just happen?" the rest became panic. "She's really this tough?"

"You're all mine. Time for the reward." She dashed towards them with her blades out and slashed them without any hesitation.

"Aaargrgghhh!!!!"

Not even a minute, Xiao Lon was the only one still standing there, with the rest of them groaning in pain on the ground.

"This should earn me enough money for the time being. Plus without Rock and the gang around right now, it's really enough for me." She giggled with a sly smile. "Ah Ke, I'll help out in the fastest time. Mei Kuan See. Soon I can gain more info about him, as long as there is this money." She hid her blades back into her sleeves and went to them to drag them down to the association for the reward. From far, Makoto Mizoguchi was observing her in agitation and full of tension.

"Man, she sure is fast. I don't even had the chance the chance to help her. I guess I couldn't show my skills yet, what more earn some of the reward. Ah, daijobu, I shall be able to catch my own one later, and prove to them how great I am." He walked away in a boastful mood. Suddenly his handphone rang. He went to a corner and answered it.

"Mushi mushi. Oh, Ryoko-chan, oyasumi. Nanika? It's late here you know? Anything up? Oh, I got it. Ja, oyasumi." He walked on. "Gotta check out the list of bounties again."


	2. Sweepers' History

_**SWEEPERS' HISTORY**_

The next night…

At a bar owned by the Sweepers' Association where sweepers would always hang out while waiting for the perfect target…

Oswald was sitting at a corner of the bar playing with his cards. The bar was full house at that time and he was occupying one whole table by himself playing 'Patience'. In a case where it was crowded, nobody even recognized him as a fighter in KOF XI. Oswald took another sip of his beer and placed the next card on the table.

"Hhmmm, this is gonna take longer than I thought." He looked at the next card. Just then two big guys went up to his table.

"Hey you! You alone, huh?" asked the first guy.

"Do you mean to share the table with me? I can tell it from your expression. I don't mind if I have to share." Said Oswald, without even looking up.

"Oh, yeah? We want you to leave right now. This table is ours!" said the other guy.

"So this is what I say greedy, selfish and bully." Oswald picked the nearest card up.

"Oh, yeah? Take this, you jerking old fart!!!" the first guy slammed his fist at Oswald. He dodged it, and the fist slammed on the table instead, crushing it.

"Why you… you're gonna pay for it!" the other guy charged at him. As the cards scattered in the air Oswald grabbed the closest ones to him and started slashing them without any further warning.

"Ouugghh!!! Aaarrgghhh!!!OOohhhhh!!" the two of them were slammed against the wall and passed out, full of tattered shirts and bruises. The sweepers nearby had turned their attention towards the commotion. Oswald stood back up, grabbed his hat and tidied his coat.

"He sure never change since that day." Jenet glared at him form a corner without him noticing her. She drank her cocktail and just sat there doing nothing. "Awww, I wish there's something I can do right now." She groaned to herself.

"You guys just ruined my game. And there's no place left here for me. I'm getting out of here." He placed his hat on his head and exited the bar. Soon things went back to normal. Sweepers went in and out as they tried to get the best bounty for their own sake. The notice board was always full of wanted posters of various criminals, but the good ones with a high reward were getting lesser and lesser these days.

Not after that fight, a group of sweepers entered the bar. It was Rock Howard, together with Chae Lim, Ninon Beart, Lilly Kane, Xiao Lon and Hotaru Futaba. They went to an empty table near Jenet and sat there.

"This is getting nuts." Hotaru started complaining. "This job is not earning us much money at the moment. Waiter!!!"

"Can you stop complaining already? Whose idea was it to form a group here?" Chae snarled back. Hotaru turned a deaf ear as the waiter served their drinks on the table.

"Can't help it. Business is very bad when everyone comes here." Rock took a sip of his tea. Ever since Duke ran away, the hunting business attracted everyone from the whole world, especially sweepers. Sweepers from all over the whole had gathered in Southtown, causing overpopulation and also the lack of criminals as the time went on.

"Well, at least I can hang out longer with my Rocky here." Chae leaned on Rock in a puppy love style. Ninon's face turned red upon seeing that. Just not long ago Ninon proposed her love to Rock, but he rejected her for Chae instead. But Ninon couldn't keep her eyes off him, so she decided to stay with them in the group. She was still putting some hope on him to have a change of heart.

"So…" Hotaru started talking again. "Rock, where did Billy gone to?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, yeah. My brother. I wonder if he's all right." Lilly held her chest.

"They meant the fight yesterday, Rock. Everyone knew about it already." Said Ninon. Chae was still leaning on him, as if she was his cutie pet, purring at him. Rock just looked on.

"Oh, yeah, I remember. I'm not sure the outcome. He vanished after that shot. But then… he's so strong, he won't be dead that easily. Lilly…"

"Mmm." Lilly just kept quiet. So did Xiao Lon. "They really put on a dram here. Fortunately I kept that reward for myself yesterday. Just a little bit more and I'll be able to find him." She thought.

"Arrghh, this is getting bored!" Hotaru drank all the sake in her cup in a gulp. "Can we just find a new target? Don't just make love around here, how disgusting." She stared at the two of them. Rock sweated. Chae sat up again. "Why, jealous?" she jeered. Hotaru kept quiet for a while. Rock just let out a sign of relief. "The two of them are giving me a headache." He rubbed his forehead.

Just then the door opened again and a noble woman stepped into the bar. Almost everyone turned theirs heads to look at her. Elisabeth looked left and right, as if she was looking for someone. Rock and the gang also stared at her.

"She looks familiar to me." Rock rubbed his chin.

"Yeah. I think I seen her before in KOF." Hotaru turned back with her cup. "Hic."

"That's Elisabeth, you dufus." Said Jenet from her table. They turned back and looked at her.

"You knew her?" asked Lilly.

"Hey, we were rivals in the last KOF tournament. What more do you expect? She teamed up with Duo Lon and Benimaru the last time." Jenet lifted her cup. "Cheers."

"So that's her, the lady who teamed up with brother last year. Finally I get to see her with my own eyes." Thought Xiao Lon. "Maybe she will know something about him." She sipped her tea without anymore comment.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Rock turned to her again.

"Well, just like you." She smiled. "Waiting for the right target." She sipped her cup again. "It's been very hard to get all the good targets these days." She turned away. Their eyes focused back at Elisabeth. She was still looking around the bar. It happened for quite some time before she made up her mind.

"He's not here." She said, and then she left the bar. Things went back to normal again after that. Rock and the gang turned to each other.

"Hey, who do you think she means?" asked Hotaru.

"Huh?" Lilly was confused.

"She means that guy she was looking for just now." Ninon jeered at her for being too slow.

"It's got to be Ash." Said Xiao Lon at last. They stared at her.

"You know Ash?" asked Hotaru again.

"Not really. That's all I could think in my head." She tried to turn away in disgrace.

"Quite confident enough to say it out, eh?" she teased her, but Xiao Lon turned a deaf ear at her. Hotaru sipped her sake again.

"But why would she wanna look for Ash here?" Chae began to take an interest in it.

"Who knows? But there is a probability that Ash is hiding in Southtown. I wonder if he had a bounty on his head." Hotaru rubbed her face. "All this is making me nervous. I want a target right now!" Jenet was listening to their conversation, but took no notice for them.

"If you really want a bounty then go get one at the notice board." Ninon interrupted her.

"Yeah, show us some of your skills right now." Added Xiao Lon.

"Ggggrrr…" Hotaru hesitated, and finally…

"Alright, alright! I got it! But it will be mine only, ok? The whole bounty's mine! Go get your own ones!" she stood up and walked up to the notice board to get a target. But just then the poster guy rushed into the bar and up to the board, knocking Hotaru aside. She fell to the floor.

"Ittai, ittai." She rubbed her butt in pain. The poster guy pasted some new wanted posters on the board and then left the bar in such a hurry. Before Hotaru could react, the other sweepers began to crowd around the notice board. And soon enough whispers and yells could be heard around.

"This is fucking nuts, I say." Said one.

"Who's gonna get him?" asked another.

"What the fuck now?" Hotaru got up and pushed her way to the front. Immediately her eyes caught a glimpse of an enormous bounty reward.

"3 million… nani!!!??? 3 milliooonnn!!???" she startled. "Dare? Dare?" she looked up to see the wanted figure. And it turned out to be…

"Duke!!!?" she yelled in shock. The other sweepers were already discussing about it.

"Though he no longer rules Southtown, he's still a dangerous fighter."

"Who would what to get him? The reward's good enough, but u don't wanna risk my life just to catch him."

"Hey guys!" Hotaru yelled back at her gang. "We got a good target!"

"Huh? Who?" Rock and Ninon startled out. Ninon quickly stood up. Xiao Lon was listening.

"Duke! Let's get him!" she leaped in the air, to the other sweepers' surprise.

"Whoa!" Chae got up all of a sudden, but then she sat back.

"Then what are you waiting for? Get the poster here!" Rock exclaimed. But just as Hotaru got his words into her ears, the door was slammed open and a woman walked straight in. The sweepers turned back and glared at her. Everyone already knew about her notoriety.

"Lien?" Hotaru stared at her too. Lien walked up to the notice board without caring about the others around her. Those exactly in front of the board went aside giving her space to walk up. Rock and the gang stared at her as well, waiting for her next action. It was then Lien held her hand up towards Duke's poster.

"Hey!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"She's gonna grab it first!" Rock leaped up front, but he was too far from her. As soon as Lien's hand touched the poster, a small knife was shot out of nowhere and stabbed Duke's face on the poster. Lien retreated and turned to the assaulter. The other sweepers were surprise too and turned towards the assaulter. Rock turned back and noticed Xiao Lon was standing with her right hand in the air. He knew the truth then.

"That's our bounty." Said Xiao Lon. "So move aside." Another small knife appeared from her sleeve as she aimed at Lien. The rest, including Hotaru were too surprised to say a word. Xiao Lon threw the knife at her. But Lien quickly grabbed the other knife together with the poster.

"Arrghgh, she got it!" exclaimed Chae.

Lien threw the other knife towards the incoming knife and parried it. Xiao Lon's knife was reflected and both knives zoomed straight back at her. She had to leap aside to avoid it, as the knives struck the wall and nearly struck a sweeper standing behind. Rock and the others quickly react.

"Xiao Lon!" Lilly went to her. "Are you alright?"

"Mmm." Xiao Lon got up and revealed another knife at her sleeve. Ninon went up to her and tried to cast a spell on the knife.

"First come first serve." Said Lien as she folded the poster and slipped it into her jacket. "Who gets him first is the true winner, and no one's gonna stop me from getting him with my own hands." She walked away to the exit, but then Hotaru yelled.

"You cheater! You won't be able to get him even if you had the poster! We came here first, and we're gonna get him no matter what. You alone won't stand a chance against him! We'll get him first!" She made a sour face at her. Lien ignored her and exited the bar. Hotaru stomped the ground in anger and went back to the table. The other sweepers were now gossiping this and that about Lien and that incident.

"We'll get him together before she does, right?" she exclaimed. Xiao Lon kept her knife and sat back for her tea. The rest just kept quiet, until Rock finally said. "We'll get him first. I'll need all of your co-operation for this." He looked at everyone. Ninon and Lilly just nodded their head. Xiao Lon just kept quiet.

"I'll always be by your side!" Chae hugged him from behind.

"Err. Then it's settled. We'll get that 3 million first. Right, Hotaru?" he looked at her. Hotaru's face became bright again. "Mmm." She wiped the tears and sweat around her face and smiled at him. "Sweepers, here we go! We'll show her about team spirit!"

"Yoo!!" Rock lifted his hand in the air, followed but the rest of them, including Xiao Lon, though she still kept quiet about it.

"Now that's the way it is." Jenet said to herself as she continued drinking her cocktail at the corner.


	3. Alliance

**_ALLIANCE_**

It had been two nights later, and Lien could be seen wandering down the alley of Southtown in search of Duke

It had been two nights later, and Lien could be seen wandering down the alley of Southtown in search of Duke. But of course, Duke was no where to be found.

"This is no use. I can't do this by myself." Sighed Lien as she leaned against the wall. "He might not be around here at the moment, but I'm sure he will return to reclaim his status." She looked up into the sky. The crescent moon was glowing brightly that night. "I might need their help after all." She walked off towards a building, where someone she knew was living there.

Terry and Rock lived together in one of those buildings. Terry was currently sounded asleep on the couch, without his shirt on. The hall was full of mess after Rock came back scavenging some of his late mother's belonging. Right now Rock was sweeping the floor on Terry's orders.

"This is getting bored." Rock wiped the sweat on his forehead as he continued sweeping. "There's still the dishes and the rooms to clean." He moaned to himself. Terry turned around and mumbled in his sleep.

"Damn Terry. I had to do the donkey job all by myself here and he's having a good time there." He sulked as he swept on. Just then someone knocked the door.

"Who the hell is it?" Rock went and opened the door. Lien stood right in front of him.

"You again?" Rock stared at her. "What is it this time? Come all the way to kill me?"

"You don't have to think all of those rubbish anymore." said Lien. "I'm here to see Terry. Are you gonna let me in?"

"Oh, great." Rock sighed, then moved aside for Lien to enter. He closed the door and went down the hall.

"Terry!! Lien's looking for you!" he went to Terry and shook him.

"Ah, oh, what? Lien?" he got up and grabbed his T-shirt and put it on. "Gimme a minute." He stood up to adjust his clothes. But just then, Lien entered the hall.

"Been that busy, Terry?" she looked at him.

"Whoa, you're here?" Terry went up to her. "It's a surprise. Oh, sorry if the house's too dirty for you, have a seat."

"Thanks." She sat at the nearest couch.

"Rock, go and get her some tea, will ya?" he glared at Rock. Rock made a weird gesture, and then vanished into the kitchen.

"So what brings the gorgeous assassin here?" Terry stared at her. Lien just looked at him normally, but it took some time before she finally spoke.

"You know about the bounty offered on Duke, right?"

"Oh, that one? Rock told me everything about it already. So?"

"I want to form an alliance here."

"Huh? Alliance?"

"Yeah, with you and Alba. Together we will go get Duke."

"What makes you think I'll agree with your idea?"

"Well, you still want to get him, don't you? Plus, when we get him and the reward, I'll share it out with both of you, you knew the amount of reward offered for his head, right? So, how about it? Deal on no deal?"

"Mmmm, sounds lucrative here. But can't you do it ob your own?"

"I tried, but it's not good enough. I alone wouldn't be able to track him down, what more trying to catch him. I need more help. You and Alba are the perfect candidates. Plus, you two fought against him the last time, right?"

"I guess you can count me in. I'm getting bored, anyway. Nothing much to do these days since Duke left. But has Alba agreed to this alliance?"

"I'll be meeting him later; first I need your approval, of course."

"Then assume you got our agreement here. Hey, why is Rock taking so long in there?"

"It's okay, I'm leaving anyway."

"Leaving so soon? The night's still young." Terry sat straight and glanced at her.

"I don't intend to stay here that long. Plus, I'll be meeting Alba for the alliance right now." She got up.

"Oh well then. Allow me to send you." Terry got up as well.

"It's okay. Now excuse me." She went to the door and exited the house. Terry threw himself back onto the sofa, closed his eyes for a while before he startled and got back up.

"Hey, where is Rock? Rock! What's taking you so long in there?" he went into the kitchen, but Rock was not there.

"ROCK?!" he looked over in the house; no sign of him. "Where did that brat gone to now?" he smacked his head.

By then, Rock had secretly sneaked out of the apartment and running down the alley to downtown, with his hand phone at his ear.

"Yeah, it's true, I'm telling you! Lien's teaming up with Terry and Alba to capture Duke. WE gotta go one step ahead of him. Gather everyone immediately! This is an emergency meeting!" He shut his phone and hurried down the alley.

At Alba's apartment, Soiree was lying on the couch as expected, without his shirt on too, munching on some potato chips. The tv wasn't on, and he seemed to be a little bored. Just then, the door knocked.

"Who's there?" he got up slowly, reluctant to answer it. But he went on and opened the door to check it out.

"Hi." said Lien.

"Oh, it's you!" Soiree moved back. Lien entered the house.

"What's up?" Soiree closed the door and walked up to the table to get a glass of water.

"Where's Alba? I need to see him now."

"Well…errr…"

"What? No excuses ok?"

"He's in the room, I'll go get him. Wait her ok" he rushed down the hallway and entered a room.

Alba was having a sexual relationship with Luise on the bed, both of them naked and covered by their blanket.

"Come on, Lu. Just that little close."

"No way, we're not there yet." She pushed his hand away from her #. Then Alba and Luise kissed each other instead and hugged tightly again. They were still having fun on the bed when Soiree came bashing in.

"Brother!!"

"Whoa!!" the two of them were taken by surprise and split up almost immediately.

"What the fuck you did that for? You're disturbing us you know?" Alba exclaimed at him. Luise covered her body with the blanket.

"Err, sorry. But Lien's here to see you. Said it's was urgent." Soiree rubbed his head in agony.

"What?! Oh crap!!" Alba jumped off the bed to grab his clothes and simply put them on. Soiree looked on in disbelief.

"I'll be back in a moment, so wait up ok?" Alba looked at Luise as he tightens his pants.

"Hurry up, will ya, Alba?" she looked back and smiled, at the same time tightens her grip on the blanket.

"I will." He put on his glasses and rushed out to meet Lien. Soiree turned to Luise.

"Sorry for all the fuss." He said, and then left the room. Luise just sat up for a while, waiting for Soiree to really leave the area first before she laid down on the bed again.

"Yo, what's up, Lien?" Alba walked up to her, who was walking up and down the hall waiting. "Did I took too long?"

"I don't mind waiting as long as you will help me." She glared at him. Alba gulped a little.

"So what do you need me for?"

"An alliance with you and Terry." She rubbed her wrist watch at the same time.

"Alliance?"

"The bounty for Duke is out, and I'm having it. But I'll need more than just myself to go after him. That's why I need both of your help to take him down."

"And why me? Do you even know where he is now?" Alba stared at her. She turned away for a moment.

"We'll get him soon enough. Only you can really beat him. Terry will be your backup once more. Plus I'll share the bounty with both of you. Three million dollars, each of us will get one million."

"Duke…" Alba thought for a moment, without looking at her, he walked up and down for a while thinking carefully.

"You sure it's okay to team up and catch him?"

"No problem."

"Has Terry agreed to this alliance?"

"Yeah, I met him just now before you."

"In that case, count me in. As long as he's still alive, if he dares to return to Southtown now, I'll still have to settle the score for Fate." He clenched his fists unexpectedly.

"Then it's settled. We'll meet up together tomorrow. See ya later." She went for the door and exited the house in an instant. Alba looked on for a moment, and then he turned to Soiree who was peeping from the other end.

"Enough of that. Get back to your work. I'm going back to Lu." He rushed back to the room. "Sorry for taking too long! Shall we continue?!" he could be heard exclaiming in the room.

"Sure, Alba! I can't wait for more!" Luise replied that loud.

"OOoo…."

"AaahHhhh…."

"Oh man, this is getting too over it." Soiree smacked his head, went back to his couch for more chips and turned the tv on to distract himself from their activity.

Alba and Luise went on playing together naked in bed. He rubbed her breast and she kissed him on the cheek. He leaned closer to her and she took her turn to rub his chest, as they kissed each other again while having fun together.


	4. The Duke Of Hazard

_**THE DUKE OF HAZARD**_

Later that night….

"Thank goodness he agreed." Thought Lien as she walked down the lane.

She just left Alba's home a while ago, inviting him to form an alliance with her and Terry. And despite Alba's reluctance at first, he eventually agreed to team up with her just to capture Duke.

"I don't really care about the reward. If you're that greedy for the money, then go ahead. All that I want is Duke." Said Alba.

"You know something? You're really good in making use of my bro, you know. But that's ok for now. But I also want a piece of Duke with my own leg." Jeered Soiree as he held his right leg up in the air, as if he's performing a kung fu kick.

Those words were still ringing in Lien's ears as she walked on. It was already long past midnight, but the city ain't sleeping yet. There were still fights around Southtown till now, plus the arrival of that many sweepers from across the city.

"I better start getting info on his whereabouts." She thought. She walked down the alley and then turned into a very quiet lane. The lighting was on along the alley, but the quietness around could cause some creepy feeling for some. She walked though the lane, and just before she reached the other end, she stopped and leaned at the window.

"Aww…" she groaned to herself and touched her own forehead. Just as she let her hand down….

"Huh?" she felt something speeding towards her. She dodged to the side, just as a shuriken flew past by her and hit the window, cracking it. (You knew what happen at that time.)

"What the….?" She thought. She looked down the lane near the exit, and then she was…

A young girl dressed in yellow outfit, with orange glasses stood at the end of the lane. It was Nagase, of course. Lien observed her carefully, and noticed that she had a pair of blades behind her. Nagase stood proudly facing her from her position, then raised her finger and waved it to her, provoking her to attack her.

"What the…?" Lien bit her lips in disgust. "You want a fight?" she thought. "Then have it!"

She dashed at her and aimed a high kick at her. Nagase dodged it, and drew out her blade and slashed her. Lien somersaulted herself backwards. Her hands touched the ground and she aimed her legs at her. Nagase kept her blade in an instant and jumped into the air to avoid her. Lien got back onto her feet and ran after her. Nagase dangled herself on the iron bars at the stairs and aimed a few kicks at her. She dodged each of them, and threw her own knife at her. Nagase let go of the iron bars and landed on the ground. Lien rushed towards her and unleashed a sledgehammer-style fist at her. Nagase looked at her in disbelief, held her hand near her forehead, and vanished!

"Huh?!" Lien smashed the ground with her fist, without hitting Nagase. Nagase appeared behind her and aimed a blow at her. Lien blocked the attack at the very last moment, then grabbed her arm with both of her arm.

"Huh?" Nagase became panic. Lien swung her around as fast as she could and threw her far back. Nagase stomped the wall and pushed herself back in front and she leaped back towards Lien. She aimed a few more kicks at her. The last kick nearly hit Lien's neck as she dodged at the very last moment.

"Shimatta!!!" thought Nagase. Lien dashed below her after that dodging. "Found your blind spot." Thought Lien. She landed a blow exactly at her stomach, pushing her back. Nagase hit the wall at the side, held to her stomach with her hand and looked back up. Lien's leg was already right above her by now.

"Urrghghh!!!" Nagase rolled over as Lien's leg crushed part of the wall where she was. Nagase somersaulted 3 times backwards until she was out in the open area, at the roadside, and she landed herself exactly on a limo that stopped right in front of the alley exit.

"Now what?" Lien rubbed the dust away from her gloves and prepared to fight on. The limo window winded down, and a man with quite dark skin complexion, so familiar to Lien looked straight at her from inside. It was Duke!!!

"Huh?" Lien's face changed. "You?!" she stared at him. "So you're really still alive after all."

"It's been some while, Lien Neville." Replied Duke. Nagase remained knelt on the limo roof. Lien realized at that moment who Nagase might be.

"You should've known you had a bounty on your head. Yet you show up directly in front of me." Lien glared on. "What's the meaning of all of this?"

"You may have thought that when I lost everything last year, then I wouldn't dare to show up anymore, right? But… as long as I still have my powers with me, and as long as Addes still exist, I can still return to settle the score."

"Yeah, I'm still surprised you can still afford to have a limo with you. Addes gave it to you right?" Duke didn't reply that question.

"Enough of all this mockery. It's time you and I settle the score. I'm gonna bring you back and get the money." She held her fists up and got into her battle position.

"Before you start that," Duke held his hand up. "I want you to look at something. Nagase."

""Haik." Nagase took something out of her pocket, which looked like a letter, and threw it at Lien like she was throwing her shuriken. Lien grabbed it and looked at the mark on it.

"This…" she took some time to say it. "Another KOF tournament?"

"Exactly."

"What's your plan this time?"

"It's not my powers to determine the tournament this time. I'm more like a member of the tournament this time."

"You mean… Addes is hosting it this time?" she clenched her fist.

"Part of Addes, Kusiel to be exact."

"What's going on now? You're now seeking help directly from the main HQ?"

"I won't say that. Besides, I still want to talk to you about something. But now is not the right time. So you'll just have to wait for the tournament, then try and catch me. I'll shall let you know by that time."

"See ya." said Nagase, as she held on to the limo roof tight. The limo sped off at that very moment. Lien look on, her hand still clenching the letter. Looking closer to it, the mark on it wasn't Duke's, but an initial J instead. She looked on.

"I better tell Alba about this. Yawn, it's getting late. I'll just till tomorrow." she kept the invitation letter in her pocket and walked home.

*****************************************************

Meanwhile, back at Downtown….

Rock Howard gathered his group members at the usual basketball court for an emergency meeting on how to get Duke before Lien's team got him first. Hotaru, Chae Lim, Ninon, Lilly. They were all there, except for Xiao Lon; missing in action again.

"So you say it's important that we should meet you now?" Hotaru looked annoyed. Lilly looked sleepy on the other hand.

"Of course it's important. That's why I call you all here right now. So, is everyone here?"

"Looks like to me." Chae rubbed her messy hair, having just rushed here from bed, but she managed to get dressed up before that.

"Hey!!! Xiao Lon's not here again!" Hotaru snapped.

"Huh?" Rock rubbed his eyes and looked at each of them. "She's not here again? And she's not home either."

"Did she went hunting for bounty again on her own?" asked Ninon.

"You gotta be kidding? In this late at night?" Chae made a bizarre face.

"She's always like that, I guess. And she's not at home either." Rock rubbed his head. "Never mind of her. We need a quick plan, Since Lien's formed an alliance with Terry and Alba."

"Alba???!!! You gotta be kidding." Hotaru pinched her own cheek.

"So what's the plan?" asked Chae, her arms folded at her chest. Lilly looked a little worried.

"Well, let's see. 'm planning…."

And the story went on like that….

At the main part of Southtown…

Near the car park…

Mai lied on a pile of bodies above her. Of course, they were not dead. They were just a group of wanted criminals who had bounties on their heads as expected. So Mai thought of getting rid of them at once together with Athena.

"Ah…. Feels much better like this." Mai stretched her arms as she lied on the highest one. "Genki desu." she looked down for a while. Athena was standing below.

"Errr…anno…. are you sure you can do this to them at the moment? They're coming to gather up the guys now, and I wonder if they'll say that we're trying to kill them?"

"Huh? Come on, Athena-chan. Daijoubu. Ima wa we're the ones in charge here. The bounty's ours regardless their condition. Plus, Athena-chan's already that famous. I'm sure they'll give us a chance when they come to pick these guys up."

"Maybe you're right. Mmmmmm….." She stretched her arms as well, her usual style. "We just caught a group of wanted people in this late at night. They better come and pick up quickly. I still need to prepare for the next show lol."

"You called them right? So we'll just have to wait." Mai looked up at the sacred moon above the sky. Athena waited there with her, just in case they had to bash up any of those criminals who might woke up unexpectedly. It looked like there was no one there this late at night, but Xiao Lon was actually observing them from behind the wall of a nearby building.

"What's them doing now? If only I can get those bounty from them." she held her blade in her hand, waiting for the opportunity to strike.

"They're still not here yet." Mai groaned instead.

"Maybe I should call them again." said Athena.

"Dozo."

Athena reached for her phone again. Xiao Lon was getting annoyed.

"Maybe Rock and the rest are still there. Might as well just go and meet them. This is taking too long. Guess it's not my day today." she kept her blade and turned around. "Brother, just a little bit more. I'll find the culprit for you right here ." She leaped away into the darkness, as Athena was still calling the guys from the sweepers' association.

"The guys still need 5 minutes to get here, since it's getting late." Athena hung up her call.

"Great." Mai groaned in tiredness. " Now we'll just sleep here. No, wait… I'm sleeping 1st. Athena-chan, you keep guard for me." she closed her eyes and…

"Oii, chotto, Mai-chan!" Athena looked panic, but too late. Mai dozed off in an instant.

"Awwwww, what should I do now?" she looked at her hands in agony.

*************************

Southtown Harbor…..

Whip was sitting on a little motorboat. She was the last of the K' Team members to leave Southtown for that time being.

"Maxima, I think I just the data that you need for the time being." she told him via the phone.

"In that case, then time to return now. I don't want K' to be so worry of you being on a mission all alone."

"Roger that. Heading back now." she kept her phone, started the motor and sped off towards the sea. "Gotta buy something for Kula as well." she thought.

As she left the jetty and then the main harbor, Ryuhaku Todoh woke up from his short nap below the jetty bridge and stood up.

"Ahhh…. Nice nap." he stretched his body and grabbed his bag pack. "It's time for redemption. You are mine this time, Sakazaki Ryo." he held it behind his bag and went up to the main harbor and into Southtown. The old Art Of Fighting battle was about to be reignited again.


	5. Ash Like Snow

_**ASH LIKE SNOW**_

_**There I come for you yeah**_

_**Ash Like Snow is falling down**_

_**from your sky**_

_**Ash Like Snow**_

_**Ash Like Snow**_

_**Ash Like Snow**_

_**Let me hear...**_

_**why I have to fight**_

_**[Ash Like Snow,**_

_**The Brilliant Green,**_

_**Mobile suit Gundam 00]**_

It was nightfall already during the next day. Elisabeth was still in Southtown, searching for one specific person. She was at the Eastern End of the city by now.

"Damn it." she struck her stick onto the edge of the wall in frustration. "Where the hell is he? He sure doesn't know how to keep his promise to come at the right time." she looked beyond the other side of the city from where she was. "I'm gonna make sure you pay for it."

*********************************************************************************

Southtown Airport Main Gate……

Kyo Kusanagi had just arrived in Southtown. As you knew, he was in his MI2 clothing. He exited the main building and looked around him.

"It's been some time since I last came here." he thought. He took out his hand phone and checked on something.

"Time to go." he kept it and went towards a taxi at the roadside.

"Motel XXX." he said, as he entered it. The taxi sped off.

10 minutes after Kyo left the airport, another fighter emerged from the main departure hall towards the roadside. The typical fighter with long red hair with red trousers; Iori Yagami! He was in his rock star outfit. ( Based on the timeline, he should've lost his flames in the aftermath of KOF XI.) With his coat buttoned up for that while, he stepped out on the roadside and looked down the road where Kyo had left earlier.

"Kyo, it's still not over." he said. "I'm gonna change my skills and get you. And then, I'm gonna kill that guy and get my powers back." he held up his left hand, in its clawing state, glancing at it, the feeling of losing something so close to him gave him a chilling feeling again.

"Damn." he thought, as he let down his hand. With his guitar case in his other grasp, he held it behind his shoulder and walked down the street.

Later that night…………

At the Western End of Southtown, he finally appeared. The white-haired guy in crimson red outfit, with a very splendid taste for nail art. None other than Ash Crimson. He stood near a garbage bin, full of dangerous hazardous materials in it instead of garbage, somewhere at a deserted alley. Ash looked at it.

"Cool. Everything's ready." he held up his left hand, pointed out his finger towards the bin and then….

"Whhoosssshh!!!" his green flames erupted out of his finger and he swung it towards the bin. The materials in it caught fire, and not long a great fire was started out there.

"Give me more! San Culottes!!!!" He spread both arms out and unleashed more flames throughout his body, burning the area around him. The fire got bigger. Ash looked at the fire, and smiled.

"Let the games begin." he leaped away from there. The fire started spreading towards the other buildings. It was not long before Southtown fell into chaos because of the great fire.

"Whoa ho!" Ash was already on the rooftop of a building far from the scene of incident. He watched in excitement as the firemen tried to get close to the fire to put it down. Everywhere was in state of chaos. The traffic was affected as well. Ash looked everywhere and looked satisfied.

"If he wants a KOF tournament in this city, then let's have this as a fire starter first." he said. A helicopter flew past above him, without noticing him yet. He turned away, and was about to leave when….

"Huh?" he sensed danger, and leaped backwards, just as someone stomped onto the place where he was standing merely a moment ago. He landed on the other edge of the rooftop.

"Well well, if it wasn't you." Ash lifted his fingers again, his usual style of showing off his nails. Behind the foggy part where the rooftop was smashed, there stood Iori. His guitar was not with him anymore, must've found a room for rent. His coat had been unbuttoned, revealing part of his chest and torso.

"So what do we have here? A pipsqueak." said Ash. Iori bit his lips in anger.

"Why why. You still want to challenge me with just your normal attacks. You don't have your flames anymore to take me on, monsieur. Do you really think you can beat me?" Ash held his right hand up, and purple flames erupted from it. Iori's eyes were wide-opened.

"How does it feel now? Can't go against your own powers?" Ash gave a sly smile. More like his mask of evil within him.

"Hhmmph!" Iori got ready in his position. "I don't care what more tricks you want to use. I'll kill you and take back what is mine."

"I see. Bon bon." he swayed around for a while. "Then let's rock it, dude, although I have no more interest in you, you can at least help me kill some time here."

"Diieee!!!!" Iori charged at him and aimed a fist at him. Ash dodged it, nearly falling backwards.

"Yaho!" his hands caught the ground, and somersaulted behind as Iori stomped the ground exactly where he was. He leaped back and stood precariously on a dangling pole.

"Feel this!" Iori unleashed 108 Shiki: Yamibarai, but without any flames.

"Huh?" Ash was a little surprised. But then he noticed it clearly.

Iori's claws seemed to be heading towards him! His powerful slash created a bloody wind aura from it, and now it was towards Ash. The powerful wind from his speedy slash made his own coat got blown behind, revealing more of his own bare chest, before it flew back down covering it again.

"Whoa!!!" Ash dodged it sidewards. The bloody claws hit the other end of the opposite building, and exploded, causing a hole at the spot.

"What was that? I've never seen such tech from him before." thought. But before he could think more.

"Arrgghh!" Iori already appeared in front of him.

"127 Shiki: Aoi Hana!" Iori hit him at his face. 1st hit!

"Ouurgh!" Ash was taken aback. He couldn't react immediately.

2nd Hit!

He was thrown further aback.

3rd HIT!

Iori both fists clenched together hiting Ash as his neck and sending him flying towards the other building. Crash!!! He crashed straight into it. Part of the wall gave way, and came crushing to the ground floor. Fortunately there were not many people around, so there was no casualty yet. Yet no one noticed the fight yet, since the fire had caused a great uproar around Southtown that no one could hear clearly the battle on the top floor.

The dust covered the hole around it. Iori jumped across the building to the other building. He stepped in through the hole and looked at Ash. Ash was lying on the rubble, yet he didn't seemed to be hurt at all.

"What the…?" thought Iori.

"Nice trick, monsieur Iori." Ash spoke with his eyes still closed. He raised his right hand towards Iori, and he fired purple flames at him.

"Hmmmph!" Iori dashed downwards, Reverse Tear tech, glidding as fast as the shadow. Ash took the time to leaped back up on his foot and hoped away from there.

"Don't think of escaping." thought Iori. He jumped to the edge trying to stop Ash. Ash dashed as fast as he could. He jumped to the edge, quite near towards Iori.

"Heh." Iori sneaked aside, letting Ash passed by the edge.

"What?" Ash was confused. He reached the hole where he crashed in just now. Iori appeared in front of him all of a sudden like a shadow. His left claw reached out for him.

"Die!!!"

"Heh!" Ash still managed to make a gesture as his own left hand reached out for him. Both hands hit each other's chest. Iori's claws dug into his chest, blood oozed out of it.

"Now…!" Ash unleashed his flames onto Iori's chest, exploding him and the wall again. Iori and Ash were thrown aback. Ash fell back into the messed up room, Iori was thrown far back to the opposite building. Ash got up immediately and check his wound. It was not that bad as he thought. After all, his suit was as red as his own blood.

"Man, he's still as tough as he was." he walked towards the hole, and noticed Iori was sprawled at the other side of the building. "Time to go." he jumped down from there and landed on the ground like a feather, using some of his flames to support his landing.

"My, those with wings…." he thought, as he tried to wipe off the blood stains on his suit. "The cops are coming soon. Perhaps this will trigger more of the 'guys' to come here as well." he made a piggy gesture with his lips.

"Don't think of getting away, moron!!!" a voice exclaimed from above. Ash startled, and looked upwards. Iori was standing at the side of the rooftop. Part of his coat was torn, but he was all right.

"Whoa!" Ash was surprised. Iori jumped down towards him.

"He sure doesn't know how to give up!" Ash exclaimed and leaped aside, as Iori stomped onto the ground again. Dust blew everywhere. Ash looked at the shadow standing within the blurry dust area. There he was again, Iori!

"Enough prattle!" Iori clenched both fists in anger.

"I had enough right now!" Ash turned back and dashed for his life. Iori's eyes wide-opened. He started giving chase at him.

The tow of them dashed at the speed of light. As fast as a ninja leaping away as they try to overcome each other. They ran by part of the area that was still on fire. The great blaze engulfed the area, burning hot. As turned to a corner, trying to stray away from him. Iori tried to keep up with him. Until….

"Damn it!" Ash made a wrong turn, and noticed a dead end at the far end. His left side was blocked by another building. His right side was engulfed by the flames of the great fire. No one else was there. Iori stood not far from him.

"Damn it. I gotta find a chance to leap across the other end." thought Ash. He didn't keep his eyes off Iori, waiting to see if he would strike again first.

"Whoa, nice job, Yagami. You somehow help me save time in tracking down him." said a voice from behind Ash.

"What? Could it be….?" Ash turned behind him. Kyo Kusanagi was already standing at the edge of the dead end wall, with both arms crossed.

"Kyo…." Iori muttered.

"Yo. Looks like you're surrounded. There is no place you can hide right now." Kyo let down both arms and raised his right hand. His flames erupted from his hands.

"So you two want to attack me at the same time, eh?" Ash sounded as if he was surprised.

"What the….?" Kyo snarled.

"Don't you get the wrong idea!" exclaimed Iori.

"Anyway, it's not going to end here yet." said Ash.

"What? You're in the tight situation right now, so stop whining around. It's time to return the Sacred Treasures to us." said Kyo.

"Oh? Really?" Ash sounded amazed at them.

"What?" Kyo was getting annoyed. "So you still won't hand over them, eh?"

"Why would I?" Ash was fooling around.

"Nani?"

"Of course I can't give you back. Since there are Three Sacred Treasure altogether, and I already had three of them. So that means my plan is nearing perfection. Therefore I cannot give them back to you two right now." Ash answered as if he was humming a song.

"You're pay for what you just said!" Iori raised his hands up ready to fight again.

"So you just don't have any guilt in you, Ash!" Kyo got mad. "Do you think it's really fun unleashing the Orochi power again?!"

"Who knows? I only know that I'm a little more to finishing my little scheme. Soon your flames will be mine as well, so you should just take your time and enjoy your powers while you still can."

"Why you….!"

"You know something? With my current powers, I can even take on your, father, you know? Saisyu Kusanagi, right? He won't live if I find him, oh yes, I know where he lives. Or most importantly, I can just take your girlfriend as mine."

"Nani??!!" Kyo was all boiled up. His flames was gathering bigger at his grasp.

"Kyo?" Iori was surprised at Kyo's reaction as well. Ash smiled, and went on.

"Yeah, Yuki. She was the catalyst in the summoning of Orochi as well, right? I don't know yet if I should take her life if she's useless, but, if I get her now, your powers will increase, and then it will make my plan easier when I get them!" Ash held his hands up, purple flames surrounded him. "This is great! In the end, I'll just eliminate you all, with the summoning of Orochi, together with me being crowned The King Of Fighters, this will be my biggest achievement so far!" he was excited.

"Enough already." Kyo exclaimed, his head down. His powers was increasing rapidly. Iori, standing across him at the other side, could feel the tension as well.

"Kyo." thought Iori. The aura surrounding Kyo, was gathering around him, s if someone powerful spirit had possessed him. Kyo clenched his fists with all his energy.

"Hmm?" Ash notice the difference in him. He stopped making all those provocations and prepared for the worst case scenario.

"Don't even think of escaping." thought Iori, keeping an eye on both of them.

"I won't let you go if you ever touch Yuki!" Kyo yelled out all of a sudden. A powerful aura exploded around him. The powerful wind blew past by them. Ash tried to cover his hair from being ruined by the wind. Iori blocked part of his vision with his hand, trying to maintain eye contact. The wind stopped, and Kyo looked at Ash with a more vicious look.

"Ash!!!" Kyo raised his hand, and the flames that erupted on it, were BLACK FLAMES instead!!!

"Whoa! Another surprise for me? Cool!" Ash exclaimed.

"Kyo? What the hell is that power? Why am I having this unlikely feeling?" Iori, clenched his fist, having a bad feeling piercing through his heart. "But then, the main target here is Ash, not me at least." he thought. "What am I thinking? I must get my powers back from that asshole, even if it means my life, and Kyo still has his flames, it doesn't matter what color is his flames right now, the main point id to stop him." he got back into his position.

"Arrgh!!!" Kyo unleashed 108 Shiki: Yamibarai onto the ground towards Ash. Ash dodged it and leaped aside. Iori joined in, aiming a slash at him. Ash hesitated, as he blocked his slash with his arms. He was pushed backwards.

"Vitose!!!" Ash threw his flames at Iori. Iori leaped back. Kyo charged forward instead, and swung his leg at him.

"R.E.D. KicK!"

Duussh!!! Ash blocked the kick once again with his arms, the hard momentum caused him to fall onto his knees. Kyo turned his back and swung his fist this time. Ash got onto his legs and somersaulted backwards a few times till he was far behind.

"Hmmph!" Iori charged upfront and tried to grab him. Ash aimed a horizontal karate chop at him. Iori moved sideward avoiding the attack. From afar, Kyo was lifting his right hand in the air, fully charged with his black flames.

"Ura 108 Shiki: Orochinagi!!!" Kyo unleashed his ultimate attack. He threw all the flames towards Ash. Ash just blocked himself again and received the attack. The burning flames spurted around him. Ash tried to hold on. He was pushed further aback, until he was cornered at the side of the wall. Iori dashed to the left, Kyo walked up to the right, before Ash could regain himself.

"There's no where to run now." Kyo clenched his fists again. Iori held up his claw, unwittingly crawing for his enemy's blood once again. Ash glanced at the two of them.

"Damn it. I must admit you two still make a good team even without a third member." he stood straight up and pushed his hair back. Iori hesitated.

"No way out now, Ash. Now hand over the treasures." Kyo's voice was filled with hatred.

"So you really think so?" Ash smiled all of a sudden. "Looks like both of you really never know the true powers of the Three Sacred Treasures."

And with that, he split into two of himself. Kyo and Iori were taken aback. Ash split again, into four, then into eight, making a number of himself. Kyo and Iori were surrounded by the various Ash instead right now. Kyo retreated back. Iori gripped his fists.

"Nanda kore wa?" Iori was getting annoyed.

"Masaka…?" Kyo could've guessed it.

"That's right. This is the power of the Kagura mirror. You wouldn't have expect this, right? With the mirror in my hands, I can simply make countless reflections of myself." All the Ash said at once. "Now, which one is the real me? The Ashes made various poses, trying to confuse the two of them.

"Hmmphh!!" Iori aimed his claws again. Kyo held his hand up again, gathering his black flames again. The Ashes started leaping around, like agitated monkeys moving everywhere from various directions. Kyo and Iori went closer to each other.

""This is getting on my nerves. Looks like we'll just have to attack all of them." said Iori.

"Agree." replied Kyo. "I'll just burn them all right now. You'll slash them and gather them closer as I attack."

"Hmmph. I follow no one's order, especially you. You don't tell me what to do!"

"Whatever. Now!" Kyo leaped backwards where Ash was not there. Iori snorted, then leaped forward and attack the Ash closest to him, and then jumped aside trying to get close to the other ones.

"Hah!" one of the Ash tried to kick him. Iori glided past by him, and grabbed hold of him.

"Die!!!" Iori ripped the Ash apart, it was just his reflection. He leaped aside, as the other Ashes tried to attack. Kyo leaped further aback., trying to conceal his attack. The Ashes got busy with Iori.

…………………….

……………..

……….

… ..

"Just a little bit more." Kyo gathered his flames, waiting for the right time. Iori tried to get the Ashes closer, as he tried to get rid a few of them.

"Now!!!" Iori raised both hands crossed up, trying to unleashed his deadly skill; Kin 1211 Shiki: Yaotome !

"Don't think of using it!" The Ashes leaped up in the air together and aimed for Iori all at once. They got close together.

"Now!!!" Kyo leaped out of his hiding spot. Iori didn't unleashed his attack, rolled to the side to avoid the attack instead.

"What? It's a trap." The Ashes became panicked. Iori managed to tuned back at them and smiled.

" Ura 108 Shiki: Orochinagi!!!!" Kyo threw his black flames at them at a bigger scale, covering all of them.

"Arrrgghhh!!!" The Ashes were caught within the fire. The reflections were all burned, then vanished like dust. The flames obviously was more powerful than his usual flames. Did he…..?

"Done." Kyo landed on the ground and got up. Iori went near him. They observed the area filled with Kyo's flames. The flames had reverted back to its normal colors.

"Wait. Where's the real Ash?" Iori noticed no one was there anymore.

"Could it be?" Kyo tighten his grip and looked around.

"Ha ha ha ha !" Ash was laughing loudly from somewhere.

"Ash!!!" Kyo looked up at the rooftop. There was no one there, but he could feel his presence there.

"Looks like I really fool you guys. I manage to escape while you guys busy dealing with my reflections, just according to my plan."

"Coward! Come back here!" exclaimed Iori.

"Well, I'm still busy right now, you know. You really want to get me again, then wait a little while longer, till the tournament begins."

"What do you mean?" Kyo growled at him.

"The upcoming mini KOF tournament in Southtown, it's about to begin soon. We should deal with each other during that time instead. No rules, just one on one, that would be easier. Plus, there's still other things I want to settle with this city at the same time. I look forward to meeting you guys again in a few days time, in KOF. Au re voir. Hey, this is not the end yet, anyway." and with that Ash vanished from that area, they couldn't feel his aura close to them anymore.

"Damn it!!!" Iori slammed his fist against the wall. Kyo just stood there with his fists clenched tightly again.

"I'm getting out of here right now! I'll get him for sure!" Iori turned and walked away. "And Kyo, you better don't die in this KOF instead. Your life is still mine."

"Yeah, right."

Iori walked away, vanished into the shadows on the other end. Kyo looked up into the sky.

"KOF here? Well, we got lots of things to do as well. I'll have to deal it in Southtown instead." the ultimate tournament was about to begin again, the original version once sponsored by Geese Howard in this very city itself, will be getting the 2nd reincarnation of the fight he thought would gave him everything.


	6. Let The Battles Begin

_**LET THE BATTLES BEGIN!!!**_

Two days later………..

The King Of Fighters tournament was officially declared open on that very day. Yet, still, not many people knew about Duke's return. The opening ceremony was declared by someone who was not well known in Southtown, yet more notorious in the underworld.

Somewhere off the coast of Southtown……

Ash was relaxing on his rented yacht, anchored about 10 miles off Southtown Harbor. He had a sip of his lemonade. The day was coming to an end and soon the moon would arise. Then……

"Hmmm?" Ash noticed something was heading towards his yacht. He sat up and looked carefully.

"Oh. Look who we have here."

Elisabeth was driving the motorboat towards the yacht. She had a very serious and annoyed face. Ash remained laid on his lazy boy chair, waiting for her to come to him.

* * *

…………………………….

…………………..

………….

Elisabeth had already docked by the side of the yacht and was already on the yacht itself, confronting Ash. Ash remained laid on his seat, while she sat at a corner.

"I guess I couldn't really read your thoughts after all." she started, still swinging her stick in her grasp.

"Well, you know me." he took another sip of his lemonade. "To think that you will come all the way here, I'm really impressed with your determination."

"That's not the main point. We still got unfinished business to deal with. And you know what I'm trying to say here." she clenched her other fist. Ash sat up and stared at her upon hearing that.

"You're still after me after the end of KOF? I'm really touched by that. But you know I'm still very busy trying to patch up all of my plans together….."

"Including reviving Orochi?" she landed the first blow at him.

"Whether or not I'm reviving him or not, you're not gonna be affected by it, after all, you're still my friend to me." he stood up and strolled to the other edge of the yacht, admiring the setting sun. Elisabeth remained silent.

"Now, what I need to do is to settle a score right here in Southtown, and that means….."

"……….."

"There's another KOF tournament here!" he laughed out.

"Yeah, right." she was really annoyed. "Even after all the trouble that you caused?"

"Trouble?" he pretended to be surprised.

"Yeah." she held out a wanted poster in front of him. A reward of $1000000 for none other than…………. Ash himself!!!!

"Wah liao!!!" Ash exclaimed. "I'm already that famous in Southtown? Cool…." he held his finger crossed at his chin. "So who's after me?"

"Stop acting dumb. I know it already. After that great fire you caused the other day, you're a piece of shit right now, for finding trouble here."

"I remember doing everything perfectly, unless……"

"Someone witnessed it and reported to the authority. And since you're not an ordinary criminal, they had you up on the bounty list instead."

"Could it be……..?" Ash rubbed his chin as he thought. Iori and Kyo appeared in his mind. Could it be one of them who reported him to the authority? Maybe the Ikari Warriors had been notified as well. "I gotta be more careful from now." he thought.

"Thinking of how to escape?"

"Not really. But I'm still busy as I just said. No matter where or how you got that poster, I know you wouldn't want to take me down that way."

"Smart ass." she jeered at him.

"Yeah. I am a genius after all."

"This battle is still not over."

"I know. Say, how about….?"

"………….."

"Since there's a KOF tournament here, and you still want to settle the score with me, how about we settle it directly in this KOF tournament?" he pointed his finger up for no reason.

"Another fight there? Just how sly are you?" she stood up and pointed her stick at him. "You're really one of a kind to piss about. That's why we all suffered the last time you were still out partner."

"Cant' help it. Anyway, since I'm still in Southtown, then we can still directly solve it here. I'll be around the city for the fight as well, so there's a chance we can finish it there." The sun had set as he said that.

"You just wait and see. I had enough of war of words with you." she turned around and was about to leave.

"How about some drink before leaving? It wouldn't be bad to spend some good time with your ol' partner." he turned to her.

"No thanks at all." she walked to the ladder down to her boat. "Cause if I find Kyo and teamed up with him, you're gonna think twice about another fight in KOF." she leaped down to her boat, got the engine on and sped off from there. Ash looked on as he sip his lemonade again. It was already dark by then.

"Kyo…" he shrugged it aside. "Not when there's still other local fighters around here. I can still make use of them to distract them off."

* * *

Not far away, at the outskirts of Southtown………

Inside a newly built Grand Mosque surrounded by a Sacred Garden…….

Duke was sitting on a sofa at the edge of the main hall, apparently in deep thought, with his arms crossed. Nagase the ninja girl was sitting on the top part pf the sofa wasting her time with him, nothing to do but to wait for the next plan.

"I already did what you wanted as well. So what more are you waiting?" he spoke, looking up towards the dark stairs. A tall shadow was standing at the very top floor.

"Patience, Duke. The tournament had just been declared. So we'll just wait a lil longer." the shadow walked down the stairs, and by the time he reached down the ground floor towards Duke, it had started to rain outside. The dim ray of light from the outside shone onto the tall figure. HE was none other than Jivatma.

"Wait a little longer? I thought the purpose of the new tournament was to recapture Southtown?" he stared at him.

"Don't worry. Everything's going according to the plan so far. Soon, they will feel the wrath of Addes right here, right Nagase?" Jivatma looked at playful Nagase, who had taken out her kunai.

"Haik." she said joyfully.

"Don't forget that the Meira brothers are still around. They are the main obstacles to the plan, if I dare say. Plus, now more fighters have been loafing around the city lately, so we must eliminate as many of them first." Duke let down his arms and leaned back onto the sofa.

"Worry not about that. After all, I wouldn't come here if I don't have a backup plan. You have served me before, Duke. You should've expect what I will be doing. All you need to focus now is your grudge, or maybe, focus on Lien."

"You don't have to order me around, Jivatma. I know what I should be doing."

"Aww, he's getting mad." Nagase sighed as she played on with her kunai.

* * *

Later in the night…………..

The focus shifted to Terry's apartment……

Terry was having a workout in the living room, without his shirt on of course. He was lifting the dumbbells up and down, with the tv turned on to the news in front of him. There was a big bowl full of nachos on the coffee table near him. At the other end down the hallway, Rock emerged out of his room fully dressed as usual.

"I'm going out for a while, Terry." Rock went to the door.

"What business?" Terry asked him, without even looking back, still busy with the dumbbells.

"A meeting with my gang. We'll be discussing our next plan." he opened the door. "Don't worry, there won't be any fight tonite."

"Don't go so late." Terry continued his workout. "Otherwise no nachos for ya tonight."

"Yeah, right." Rock exited the door and slammed it shut. Terry just went on, so was the tv news.

15 minutes later……….

At Downtown car park area………

Chae, Ninon and Hotaru were waiting together for Rock near one of the cars parked there. Hotaru looked nervous, Chae was a little agitated, Ninon just put on a poker face.

"The baka's late again." Hotaru exclaimed in frustration. "Why does he always have to be like that?" she dropped sown her backpack loaded with papers inside.

"Don't say like that." Chae replied. "My beloved Rock." she held her hands together. "Any fight is incomplete without him taking part, and of course I'll be there for him."

"Yeah, right. He must've use all the ancient spell to love-charm you." she stuck her tongue out at her. Chae turned a blind eye at her. Ninon remained silent.

It took another 10 minutes before Rock finally arrived. He was panting as he hurried towards them. And it was getting late at night.

"You're damn late you know!?" Hotaru exclaimed at him.

"Sorry I'm late." Rock rubbed the back of his head. "Terry's fussing around just now. It took me some time to get dressed up."

"Oh, it's ok, Rocky. I don't mind at all. As long as you arrive, it doesn't matter anymore, since we'll still be together in the end." Chae rushed to the front and grabbed hold of his arm, another love bond.

"Haih." Rock sighed.

"Almost half an hour late, for the 3rd time so far." Ninon spoke for the first time that night, with a weird looking expression on her face. None of them could guess what she was thinking at the moment."

"Enough! Rock! Can we start now?!" Hotaru was getting on her nerves. Chae remained tightly by him.

"Err….. Well…… huh?"

"Huh what?"

"Come to……… think of it………. Say, where's Xiao Lon?" he looked at them. The other three took a quick glance at each other. That's right. Xiao Lon was not with them at all that night.

"What? That girl's not around again? How many times has she been skipping our meeting!?" Hotaru threw her tantrum at them.

"She must've gone hunting for targets on her own again." said Ninon. Rock went into a deep thought for a moment. And then……

"How many times have we had such meetings since she joined us?" he asked them.

"7 times." replied Ninon.

"And how many time did she skipped it?"

"4."

"Wow, sugoi! Ninon, you remembered all the previous meetings we had?" Hotaru went close to her.

"It's nothing to fuss about. But that girl got me interested in her." she replied.

"Is she so poor till she want to earn extra money on her own? Asked Chae.

"Alright, alright. Never mind about her. Girls……… we'll go on with the meeting. Whoever meets Xiao Lon later on, just let her know what she need to know later. Got it?"

"Ohhh!!!"

"Ok then. Girls, we're going for bigger bounties this week, at the same time we'll still try to track down Duke's whereabouts. Hotaru, you brought them?"

"Yeah." she grabbed her backpack and unbuttoned it, and turned it upside down. More than a dozen of photocopy papers fell out of it. The rest looked closer at the papers. They were copies of the latest wanted people with reward on their heads.

"Hmmm….." Chae stared at a few of them. Rock took a quick glance at a few of them on his hand.

"This one's not bad." he held out one of the posters to them. It was a poster of a kinda big guy with a birth mark on his cheek.

"Tony Baygon, 35. Reward, $30000. 8 charges of bank robbery, 2 break-ins and 3 extortions. Believed to have sneaked into Southtown area 3 days ago, though no one officially saw him around yet."

"Hey, that means we have to search the whole city just for him?" Hotaru asked him.

"No sweat. Since we'll be searching for Duke as well, so it's not trouble at all."

"Isn't he a little too big?" Ninon spoke out.

"Big, yes. But I doubt his powers could rival Grant's powers overall." Rock rubbed his chin. "Anyway, this idiot should be piece of cake. Chae, will it be ok if I live this guy to you?"

Chae looked straight at his face. Her eyes were sparkling all of a sudden.

"For you Rock. I'll do anything for you. Just leave him to me." she grabbed the poster form his hands.

"Something tells me this is not a good thing." he thought nervously, as he looked down to the rest of the posters, until his eyes caught sight of another one…..

"What??!!!" his eyes opened wide at one such poster half concealed by the other papers. He reached for it, held it up and gasped. The wanted poster of Ash Crimson with the $1 million reward on his head!!!

"Ash???" he thought. He remembered the time when Ash defeated Terry in KOF. He saw everything with his own eyes, and yet, now, right there, was a bounty on the KOF champion himself.

"This is interesting." he smiled to himself. "Finally a chance of redemption for Terry, and also me. We'll beat him this time and redeem back our pride in KOF." he clinched his other fist in excitement. Ninon had notice that.

"What's up, Terry?" Hotaru looked at him all of a sudden. Terry gasped.

"Oh, nothing really. Anyway, Chae, you got your job already. Hotaru, if you feel like helping out Chae, go ahead. Or maybe you can just find another suitable one for yourself."

"Huh? Serious?"

"I am serious. I don't want to see you coning back to us saying you lost or being raped by them instead. Got it? Ninon, I want you and Xiao Lon to standby for my orders anytime now." he turned towards her. "Of course, let her know about it."

"What's up? Some important bounty backup?" Ninon looked back at him. Chae and Hotaru looked puzzled.

"After this, I'll be discussing something important with Terry. If things don't go as expected, I'll be needing both of your powers to aid me in the fight." he rolled up the poster of Ash.

"Don't know what fight you're planning here, but I guess it's not related with Duke, right?" Ninon replied.

"A fight? Without us?" Hotaru looked melancholic. Chae looked a little disappointed.

"Something like that." Rock tried to avoid further eye contact with them.

"Well then. I'll be ready." she showed her solemn face again to them. Hotaru felt a chill down her back all of a sudden.

"If nothing more, then that's all for today. Dismiss. Get your jobs done. Soon it's gonna be a big fight out there." he said.

The girls went home in separate ways. Ninon was the last to leave, still hesitating to know more about Rock's current plan, but he still decline to tell her completely yet, saying that he wanted to confirm with Terry first.

When they finally left, Rock looked down at the rolled-up poster again. His other fist gripped tight of his jacket.

"Time to get serious like Terry." he looked up at the crescent moon in the sky. "Looks like the real battle has just begun."


	7. State Of The Union

_**STATE OF THE UNION**_

Back to the earlier part where the meeting was just dismissed…..

Ninon walked away, after Rock continuously telling her to wait for his final answer with Terry. When she was out of Rock's sight, her hand phone vibrated in silent mode. She took out, a fold-up model, and flipped it open. Mignon's name was on the interface screen.

"Just as she was mentioned." she sounded intrigued, and answered it.

"Hey."

"Hi, sis. What are you doing now?"

"Meh, nothing. What's up?"

"Oh, it's not really important. I just call…. To hear your voice again."

"Is that all? Where are you?"

"Somewhere near Fleur de Lis."

"Listen…."

"What?"

"Whatever you're doing now, you better just stay out of trouble."

"Huh?"

"I'm saying, you shouldn't be looking for any fight for the time being. As long as I'm still here. Got it?"

"But why? What's all that all of a sudden? As if I can't take care of myself! I'm as good as you are."

"I'm worried about you, no matter what was between us. I still cared for you."

"Why would you care for me? After all, you always beat me in battle! But I'm stronger now! You just see, I don't see why you're afraid now."

"That's not what I mean. It's because…"

"Because…..?"

"Because….I'm your big sister."

"What? You're just a lil older than me, why would you say you're my big sister?"

"I'm still older than you, so I care about your safety here."

"Heh! Ninon, have you been watching too many high school animes lately? You really sound like a big sister here." ( Yeah, those high school animes focused about seniors and juniors' relationships.)

"Maybe, and maybe not. If that's it, I'm hanging."

"Hold it!"

"What?"

"Err… are you free this weekend?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Err…. I just… you know… there's a summer festival at the Southtown Tower this weekend. I thought we can go together there."

"No problem."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Count me in."

"Then, see ya there this weekend." Mignon hung up the phone. Ninon folded back her phone and kept it back into her pocket.

"What a melancholic girl. Yet she still want to go to the festival. Well, just tolerate wit her for now." she walked back home.

…..

….

….

Back To Rock Howard…..

By the time Rock reached back Terry's apartment, it was already getting late at night.

"I'm back!" he opened the door and entered.

"Yo, ya're late! The nachos' all gone!" Terry exclaimed from the living room.

"Who cares about nachos? Terry, there's…." Rock entered the living room, and he was surprised. Terry was slouched on his usual couch. On the other couch, sat the woman in green jacket Terry's long-term girlfriend and also a KOF regular since 97.

"Mary?" he exclaimed.

"Hi, Rock. Long time no see." Blue Mary turned to him. She looked as gorgeous as usual. Rock was fascinated by her beauty, that he froze on the spot.

"You're all grown up, I see." she added.

"Oh, yeah….." he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey, why you're standing there? Sit down, will ya?" Terry intercepted.

"Oh." he went to the other empty seat. That was when Terry noticed the rolled-up poster in his grasp.

"What brings you here tonight?"

"Nothing particular. Just havin a visit here, don't really have any mission for the time being."

"She still haven't changed after the last tournament." added Terry, as he sipped his can of coffee.

"So when are you tow gonna get married?" Rock popped the question.

"Ooopp!" Terry choked on his coffee. Mary's face blushed instantly upon hearing that.

"Wha… what are you saying? You wanna see us marry that badly?" she became nervous.

"Ha ha. Then what? Aren't you two together for quite some time already? Hurry up and tie the knot. That'll settle things quickly." Rock tried to soundly cheerful.

"Quit it, pal. Kids like you shouldn't care much about adult business." Terry sent back an attack.

"I just care about your happiness."

"Yeah, right! Why don't care about your own girlfriend first." he gave a sly smile at him. Rock gulped when he said 'girlfriend'.

"Oh, that's right. Come to think of it, I've been hearing rumors that a Korean girl was hooked onto Rock up till now. Is that true?" Mary stared at his face, with a big grin, what a tricky lady.

"I…..errr…" Rock himself became nervous. "That's my business, isn't it?" he turned his face away in embarrassment.

"Alright, alright. Enough of this already. Rock." Terry sat straight up and looked at him. Mary looked amazed.

"What was that poster you're carrying just now. Is it related to anything?"

"Oh. That….." Rock remembered the poster he left at the suicide of the couch. He still wasn't sure how to discuss the matter with them.

"Oh, yeah." he thought. "Since Miss Mary's here, maybe I can borrow her powers as well. She may be helpful to us, since she's a veteran."

"Split it out. C'mon." Terry was still waiting. Mary was now interested in what Rock had to say to them.

"Ok then. Terry, Mary. I want to talk to both of you about it. About time you two here." he grabbed the poster and unrolled it, and spread it onto the coffee table. Mary took her can of beer aside as he placed it. Ash's picture was clearly displayed onto it.

"Hmmmm?" Terry and Mary took a closer glance at the poster.

"Is this for real?" Mary sounded puzzled. "Ash is a wanted person here in Southtown?"

"Where did you got it?" Terry rubbed his chin as if in deep thought, like Tung.

"It's one of the latest ones being released by the department. Hotaru got a photocopy of all of them. I gave them their own missions, but for this one, I want to talk to you first."

"How did he got into trouble?" asked Mary.

"Not clear. But apparently someone claimed to have witnessed him starting the great fire two days ago. The Ikari Warriors will be investigating this matter as well."

"That idiot caused the fire?" Terry muttered in silence.

"That Ash… Terry, you lost to him before, right?" Mary looked at him.

"Yeah. Ash and Shen. But Ash just made use of Shen for the victory purpose." Terry rubbed his chin again.

"That's why we need to talk." Rock interrupted. "Terry, this is our chance to redeem some pride. Let's face him again."

"Hmm?" Terry looked up at him.

"I mean…. you, Terry. Now this is not KOF. This is a manhunt for criminals. Means that we can take him on not just 1 on 1, but as many as we want against him." Roc started his lecture. Mary looked hooked onto him.

"Since Ash is somewhere in Southtown now for an unexpected reason, there must be a hidden agenda behind his sudden appearance here. But then he just caused a crime, so this means trouble for him. He may be the champion, but in hunting, there are no complete rules, especially if he's a fighter. I suggest we have our own team against him, he won't stand a chance against the likes of us alone. Together we'll capture him, get the reward and restore our own pride as well." Rock stood up and talked on like some sort of genius or whatsoever.

"….." Terry remained silent.

"So….?" Mary asked.

"Terry, Mary. How about we grouped together and take on Ash? If we team up together, I really doubt he'll have a chance to win."

"Rock." Terry paused for a moment. "Do you know that Ash can also use flames as a weapon?"

"Of course I know. I've seen all of the KOF videos involving him and you. I know how strong he is, nearly equal to Kyo amd Iori, right?"

"So you still think we can win if we challenge him?"

"If we all attack him together, I'm sure we'll win. Plus, no one's gonna say we cheat. This isn't part of KOF. This is man hunting, like I said."

"You got me interested, Rock." Mary exclaimed. "Now I see how matured you are. You really deserved to fight like Terry. Count me in." Mary sat back, flipped open part of her jacket, revealing more of her unconcealed body. Rock's face blushed a little.

"Terry, what do you think?" Mary turned back towards Terry. " This is our chance to earn some extra money as well. We still got lots of things to do, and they don't come cheap."

"…." Terry showed no sign of answering yet. He thought deeply about it. Rock and Mary remained silent, waiting for his answer. Terry remained calm throughout the time. Rock was getting nervous again.

"Sorry guys. I'll pass." he finally replied.

"Huh?"

"But, why?"

"Listen, I know this is really a good chance to have a rematch with him, since KOF had long ended again. But you guys know what? I'm already in an alliance with Alba and Lien against Duke. In consideration of who is more threatening to Southtown, of course it's Duke. Therefore I'll just be hunting Duke for the time being. I won't have time to take on Ash right now. Duke is as strong as Ash as well. You know what is the main priority, don't you?" Terry laid back, drank his coffee again, as sat there quietly again.

"What a pity." Rock pushed his hair back. "But that was already expected." he turned to Mary. "I'll go on hunting Ash without you, Terry. I already had backups as standbys in the fears that you won't want to join the hunt. Mary, you sure interested?"

"Like I said, count me in. If Terry doesn't want to do it, never mind. I still want the money, so I'll do it. Like you say, a team against him. So, who are the other backups anyway?"

"A black magic user and an assassin. They're not bad, so the four of us now, I'm sure we can still win, even without Terry."

"Do as you want." said Terry. "But don't come back with all the bruises and say you want my help again." he closed his eyes. "Mary, it's getting late. Stay here for the night, ok?"

"Alright." she replied. "But you'll see who's better and faster in capturing our targets." she held her fist up in the air.

"Hah! Don't underestimate our abilities. We'll give Ash a hell of a fight, if that's what he wants." Rock was getting a little action.

"Say, the bathroom's heater's still turn on, right? Then I wanna get a bath." Mary stood up and went into the kitchen. The bathroom was just after it.

Terry remained at his couch, nearing half asleep. Rock stared back at the poster of Ash. His face looked even serious than just now.

"You'll see about it, Ash. What you did to Southtown, you'll pay the same as your grandma did."

.


	8. The Out Of Towners

_**THE OUT OF TOWNERS**_

The next day…..

Rock Howard got up quite late that day, having been an all-nighter with Terry and Mary the previous night. He walked out to the living room, without his jacket on. Mary was still sleeping on the sofa as well. Terry was nowhere in sight.

"Terry….." he wailed out normally. As he wanted to go to the bathroom, Terry stepped out of his room, all dressed up.

"Yo, sleepyhead."

"Terry. What's up, with all dressup?"

"Well, I'll be out of town for two three days, so you better watch your back when I'm not around?" he brushed his hair aside.

"Hey, what's with leaving town all of a sudden?"

"KOF has begun, yet we still don't know where Duke is hiding. Therefore I though of checking out the nearby towns to gather info about his whereabouts."

"You can let that to Lien." he pouted. "What's so grand about it?"

"Lien's gotta take car of here. Alba's going out as well. We need to widen our search for Duke. That's why."

"Gee, man."

"Mary can stay around and keep an eye on ya. Since you have your own alliance with her, I won't be so worry leaving you around alone." Terry walked to the door. "Oh, breakfast's on the table. Eat well. And stay alert. Who knows if anyone's going to challenge you or wipe you out during this time. Since KOF has begun, it is more vulnerable for fighters to get caught in unwanted fights like this, ala elimination style. You better watch your back." With that Terry left the unit and the building.

"Yeah, right." Rock walked back into the hall. Mary was still asleep. He went to the bathroom.

….

…..

….

….

After nearly finishing his breakfast, only then Mary got up. She rubbed her hair and caught sight of Rock.

"Yo, Rock, morning."

"Morning my ass. It's almost noon already." he swallowed the hot dog in a gulp. He reached out for the orange juice.

"Man, so Terry left already?" asked Mary, not long after she had her meal.

"So what now?" she added on. "Now it's just up to us for the rest of the upcoming battles in Southtown."

"Hmmmmm…" Rock held his chin and went into a deep thought for quite some time.

"Aha!"

"Whoa! Don't freak out like that! You sound like an idiot to me." Mary startled.

"Oh, sorry." Rock looked a little excited. "Mary, go and get ready."

"Huh?"

"Since Terry's not around now, we got more freedom to move around and try to trap that Ashy boy."

"Oh.?"

"Go dress up. I'll be calling Ninon to gather up." he reached for the phone. "Xiao Lon should be around as well."

"I still don't know what's your plan." she stood up. "But I can't wait to see the other girls around." she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Ninon. Got nothing to do at he moment? Really? Ok, about time. Contact Xiao Lon already? Tell her to come at once. We'll be gathering up. Yeah, both of ya. Meet me below my home. We'll be commencing Operation Ashy Boy as soon as we meet up. Ok, gotcha." Rock chatted with Ninon on the phone. Then he rushed into his room to get dressed up. By the time he was done, Mary was already waiting for him.

"Ready, big boy?" he posed in front of him.

"Whoa!" Rock closed his nose tight. He nearly had a nosebleed. Mary just giggled at him.

"Stop pulling such jokes. What if Terry sees it?"

"He's out of town now, right?" she blinked at him. "So, let's go?"

"Yeah, let's go. Hey, I'm the leader here."

"Ha ha!"

Elsewhere in Southtown….

Alba and Soiree were somewhere around the burnt down area, the aftermath of the great fire caused by Ash. Soiree scavenged the burnt woods, hoping to find any savable items within the ashes and charcoal, and all the burnt rubbish there.

"Found anything?" asked Alba, sitting on a chair that survived the fire. He had his backpack placed next to him.

"Man, other than that chair, what other things could survive the fire? Sheesh, why would anyone other than you would want to search around? It's not that we are that poor." Soiree grumbled as he wiped the sweat on his forehead.

"It's not for ourselves. We'll return what we can savaged back to the respective owners. That's part of our job as protectors of Southtown." Alba stood up. "If you're that bored, then let's call it a day. I'll be leaving now. The bus will be leaving soon."

"Say bro, how long are you intending to leave this place?" Soiree's turn to sit on that chair.

"Just a couple of days. Don't worry, Lien and Luise will be around. You can just go on and have fun at your usual place."

"Ha ha. Yeah, very funny. Like life at the Livehouse is easy, especially when someone's hosting another KOF and we don't know who's behind it."

"We'll find out soon enough." Alba turned and wanted to leave already.

"Hmmm?" he noticed someone observing them from a distance.

"Hey, isn't that…. Luise?" Soiree squinted his eyes.

"Judaim." Luise walked up to them. Alba waited for her to get closer to him.

"You're leaving?" she asked.

"Um. A couple of days. It's just the nearby cities. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Be careful out there. Who knows if they're trying to lure you further from here."

"I know. Keep an eye on Soiree for me."

"Sure do." she moved closer and smooched him. Alba hugged her closer and the smooching went on.

"Uh oh." Soiree turned away, didn't want to be involved.

"Okay." Alba ended the affair. "I'm leaving."

"Have a safe journey." she waved her hand, the usual way. Alba slung his backpack behind and walked away towards the bus station. Soiree looked on.

"Cool zone. Guess it's my turn to keep full guard around." he stretched his legs out according to the dance moves.

"We should be xtra cautious." Luise turned to him. "I had a uneasy feeling earlier. This KOF tournament may be a trap to reclaim Southtown."

"Huh. Got it. Got it, You don't have to tell me everything." he stood up. Let's go have lunch together today. I'll treat ya."

"Can you afford it, if I say a Japanese restaurant?" she joked.

"Hah! I can even treat you to eat at the hotel today! I just got my salary couple a days ago!" he leaped from the chair close to her.

"Hee hee."

(OK, that's enough of Southtown for the moment.)

At the city of Vice, Miami, East USA…

B Jenet had left Southtown and arrived at the slum area. Without her followers around, she wandered around the area and soon reached the main part of the city.

"Huh, nothing but some new scenes around." she brushed her hair backwards. "Wonder how many wanted ones around here?"

It was the weekend, and so there were quite a number of people straying around the city. That includes members of the local gangs around.

"Heh heh, these guys looked like nothing's happening around. Let's see if they have any valuables with them." She went around trailing a few gang members around, aiming for some big treasure or something like that.

Time went on, for two hours or so…..

"Huh, no luck yet. I should've brought the boys along." she leaned against the wall, tired. Just then….

"The loads are coming in at the port soon enough." a group of Cuban gang members walked past by her. She pretended to be engrossed with the heat.

"We get the drug loads, we rich today. Boss will be glad too, amigo."

"Ha ha. We get money too. No, they get money first, we get money later."

"Hah! They show loads, we give money, we kill them. We get all of them."

"Yeah, damn Haitians. Muerte!"

"Vamos."

"Vamos indeed."

"Let's go. Other amigos should be waiting at the port now." the four of them in tropical-clad shirts walked on towards the main road. Jenet observed them.

"Hey, drugs eh? But at least I can grab the money form the Haitians. Yeah, good idea. Oh Jenet, you are about to score big here today. Luckily I left Southtown just in time. The sweepings are getting me bored." she looked at them waiting at the roadside. She walked to the roadside as well, a distance from them. AS the Cubans stopped a taxi, got into it and left, Jenet managed to get a taxi for her own as well and followed the Cubans.

While at the other side of the city…

Ryouko Tani finally arrived in Miami. She had been traveling all the way from Japan not long after making that call to Mizoguchi.

"Hah, finally I'm here. America!" she held up her hands in the air with her backpack. "Mizoguchi-san, we'll be meeting again soon."

She walked down at the side of the main road, with people bustling around here and there. Ryoko walked as she looked at the guide map of the place around.

"This is already in America, but not yet Southtown. Aww, I need more money to get to Southtown." she felt her money pouch was very light even as she walked on. She traveled all the way to Miami using the long route way, using up most of her money en route to Miami. She had a bit left to last for two days, while the trip to Southtown would've cost her four days of living in America.

"Aww, I need money." she sat near the fountain in the park, licking on an ice cream stick she bought a while ago. "I can't just call him to come and pick me up, after all I'll challenging him again as well."

She sat there for some time, cooling herself down, watching the Miamians strolling around with their daily lives.

"Yosh, better don't waste any more time." she stood back up, revitalized. "Can't just sit here waiting. I better go and look for some job first." she picked up he backpack and walked away from the park back to the roadside.

She walked and walked and walked, from shops to shops where she would be able to find jobs. But so far no vacancy for her yet, the typical judo girl who would like to work part time in an unknown place in America.

In the end she reached the police department. She walked past the building, then spotted the board displaying posters of wanted criminals.

"Whoa, this guys got rewards on their heads, not bad." she glanced at each potential targets on display. "Guess I'll just work on these. I shouldn't have any problem beating these guys up for money."

She took some time judging who she should pick up a fight with. Taking into consideration, she peeled off one with a $5000 reward on his head, rolled it up and kept it in her bag.

"This guy's gonna feel some of my black belt fury. I can use some warm up as well." she displayed that sly smile on her face.

She was too engrossed to realized that Gato had just walked past by her and entered a quiet back way alley behind the police department. He walked down the alley until he was far away from the department. He turned into another alley of another building, and there, a few men were waiting for him. Gato stopped, had a conversation with those guys. After some time, a fight broke out. The men got into anger and charged at Gato.

"Hmmphh!" Gato prepared his kung fu stance.

It was not long before we knew who had the last laugh in that fight. Gato stood there in the quiet alley, looking all pumped up. The guys were all taken down in an instant, scattered across the area.

"Cheap losers." he mumbled, as he grabbed one of them by the collar and lifted him high in the air.

"Arrgh!"

"Enough nonsense. Not spit everything that you know about him. No lies here."

"Alright! Alright! I'll say. Don't beat me anymore." pity that poor fellow, all bruised up and with all the beating marks all over him.


	9. The Art Of Fighting 4

_**THE ART OF FIGHTING 4**_

Later that day….

Kyokugenryo Dojo…..

Ryo Sakazaki was the only one left training at the main hall that day. Of course, his other followers of the dojo were still scattered around the area, having their own training as well. Takuma had gone back home to Japan to paid homage to the graves of his forefathers, with Ryo deciding to stay behind. Robert was in Mexico for business visits. But Yuri, on the other hand , had ran away from home again, apparently went off to meet up with Hinako. So Ryo was the only fighter left guarding the dojo.

"Hiaahh!" Ryo unleashed a powerful kick at the straw dummy dangling on the pole right in front of him. The straw dummy was nearly destroyed. He went on delivering a few more blows at it. Just to let go of his stress, he kept on attacking it. He moved backwards at a certain distance.

"Yosh!" Ryo held his arms up and gather his Qi. "Hao Shou Kou Ken!" he unleashed his ball of Qi at the dummy, crushing it into pieces.

"Osu!" he settled down. Then looking up at the clear blue sky…..

"KOF is the best way to test my new updates. But I wonder who would be my latest challenger?" he turned around and walked back into the building. The door was left slip open, so he directly stepped up onto the floor. (Remember, it was a traditional Japanese house which was built a level higher with supporting woods below.) he sat down in front of the kotatsu and poured himself some Oolong tea.

"Ah. Feeling better now…." he looked at his tea, wondering if any tea leaf stood straight up in there.

But before he could even sip it, one of his follower rushed into the room from the other side.

"Sensei!"

"Pooofff!" he nearly choked on his own tea, haven't even had the chance to savor it, only to end up burning his lips.

"Oii, don't simply rush in like that! You forgot your respect once again!" he slammed the cup on the kotatsu.

"Sorry sensei. Demo, dai hen desu! We're being challenged!"

"Nanda? Dare da?" Ryo stood up, all pumped up. "Who dares to come all the way to challenge Kyokugenryo?"

"I'm not sure. He's been standing outside the main gate all the time, forcing us to let him in. Says he wanted to challenged sensei. He looks like an Aikido fighter…"

"Aikido? Could it be him….?" Ryo brushed his chin. "Leave the man to me. You go gather the others and prepare for any unwanted outcomes."

"Haik!" his follower darted out of the room to the other training hall to gather up the other followers.

"Great, just when I want some challenge again. You might really want to buff some fight up. Then bring it on!" he strafed out of the room.

Outside the main gate…

There stood Ryuhaku Todoh, Kasumi's father, and one time opponent of Ryo. (Play Art Of Fighting.)

"Two three of Ryo's followers, or literally the Kyokugenryo disciples were facing off with him, trying to buy some time.

"Makade Tatami!" Ryuhaku slammed the ground, s if flipping tatami upside down.

"Arrgh!" the fighters were thrown back by the harsh impact, plus the strong wind from the attack. Ryuhaku remain tough despite missing for some time.

"So, stop playing games with me here. Hurry up and let me in. Or I shall just storm in and break down this dojo, if that is what it takes to bring your master out.

"You won't see sensei that easy. You have to take us on first." one of them struggled to get up and faced him again.

"Kisama, gozu. You're nothing but a spoiled student of Kyokugenryo. You don't even deserved to learnd karate in the first place, judging from your style. Now get lost!" he walked up to him.

"Hiah!" he aimed a blow at him. Ryuhaku grabbed hold of his arm.

"Tatsumaki Souda!" he threw him down to the ground, and hit his chest. He gave out a cry, and passed out.

"What should we do now?" the other ones were getting afraid of Ryuhaku's supremacy.

"Damn it! Which kind of sensei who would be so afraid to come out when being summoned?" Ryuhaku added some insult to them.

"Maybe that would've been you yourself!" Ryo appeared at the gate, with a serious look.

"Alas. Ryo Sakazaki, so you finally dare to face me?" Ryuhaku glared at him. "What took you so long?"

"So it's really you, Ryuhaku Todoh. Finally you decided to return to Southtown. Damn, you screw up real good the last time we fought. Making Kasumi as my enemy after losing to me, you're a really smart ass of a father."

"Kasumi's not here today, so you can spare one fight there. But, I , shall regain my pride today by defeating you. I've train a lot, lots more than you, for the last ten years. There will be no more blushes to be spared this time." he pointed his finger at him.

"Oh, includes neglecting your own daughter? What she's gonna say when she finds out her father who left homw most of the time comes here and challenge Kyokugenryo again? Well, she will come after me again, thanks to your unwanted deeds."

"That shall be a different story. Prepare to lose this time, Sakazaki. Then I shall tear down your dojo title." Ryuhaku got into his aikido stance, ready.

"Hmmm." Ryo stretched his shirt down. "You really are a nuisance, Todoh. Anyway, if you're daring enough, then come and face me. Hora hora." Ryo himself used his trademark hand signal to provoke him.

"Begone! Makade Tatami!" Another tatami flipping attack from Ryuhaku. It went straight towards Ryo at the other end.

"So you really have improved yourself." Ryo leaped over the attack and…..

" Flying Swallow Gale Kick" a high jump kick version from Ryo struck the ground, but Ryuhaku dodged it. He rolled over and got up. Ryo stood there, looking more serious than before.

"Let's end this feud once okay? I hate making a feud that would last for years. Besides, my old man wants a peaceful retirement as well."

"You can have that for yourself when you're done with this!" he charged towards him. Ryo jumped up and aimed another kick.

"Hah!Midair KasaneAte!" he caught hold of Ryo's leg and slammed him to the ground.

"Ooorrrgghhh!" Ryo exclaimed in pain. The attack was not yet over. Ryuhaku aimed another blow down at him. Ryo blocked the attack with his arms, then kicked Ryuhaku's chest, which was covered by the protective guard, of course. Ryuhaku moved back from the momentum, Ryo leaped back onto his feet, and held his arms high.

"Kora, what more? Show me anything new that you've learn." Ryo breathed heavily. That attack was really a deadly one from Ryuhaku, even Kasumi.

"Prepare to lose this time." Ryuhaku calmed down and returned to his stance.

"Sensei, gambatte!"

"Shisho, you are our only hope!"

"Shisho, our Kyokugenryo pride is at stake!"

"Fight on, sensei!"

Meanwhile…..

At the other end of Southtown. Somewhere below the basement parking lot, the very same stage in Maximum Impact.

Seth' s car was no longer at its place when the last tournament took place there. It was vacant once more. There were quite a few cars parked around, either.

Billy Kane, who managed to survived the last battle against Lien and Rock, was leaning on a car, with his long stick leaned against his shoulder. He looked a little pale, yet to recover completely from the wounds that he suffered. A scratch was still visible on his arm as well.

"He's taking too long? What kind of asshole would make his old boss' hunch man wait so long here?" he grumbled.

Another 10 minutes later…

He heard the engine sound of a car heading down the parking lot. Billy just waited on. Soon, the car was visible within his sight.

"About time." he said. The shining grey limo drove down the way and stopped by Billy. Billy walked up to it, having a quick glance at the number plate. The dark window was winded down

"What are you waiting for? Come on in. You wouldn't want to discuss this matter outside, won't ya?" said Mr. Big poking his head out of the limo.

"Yeah, right." Billy went to the other side, grabbed open the other door and went inside the dark limo.

"How have you been?" asked Mr. Big, relaxing at his seat, with a playgirl next to him, cuddling comfortably next to him..

"Do I looked like I'm in a good state?" Billy replied in a state of a bad mood.

"Oh, yeah, guess you're right." Mr. Big caught sight of the bruises mark on Billy. "Are you ok?"

"Not so ok." he looked around the interior of the limo. "No thanks to Rock Howard."

"The son of Geese attacked you, eh?" Big rubbed his chin. The playgirl remain seated by his side. He reached for the glass of wine served on the portable tray by the side. "Care for some?"

"…"

"It's good to calm you down."

"Alright." Billy reached out for a glass and poured himself some wine.

"Bordeoux wintage '76 style."

"Yeah, right." Billy sipped some of it. Big drank down all of his.

"So what's your plan calling me back all the way here? Want a bashing of Rock from me?"

"….."

"Could it be…..?"

"Listen. You thrive well during Geese's reign here."

"Yeah."

"Thanks to Geese, you have what you have today."

"Yeah, so?"

"Here's my early plan." Billy moved his head closer to Big.

"Let's hear it." he moved away from the playgirl, and closer to Billy's head.

"You know that Southtown now belongs to no one, since Duke was defeated."

"Hmm."

"My plan is…. Do you wish you can have more power within a city?"

"You wanna take over Southtown, right?"

"Terry and the rest won't be able to stand a chance against us, if we fight them as a team. I've been thinking. Together, we can reclaim Southtown for our own. We shall rule the city together, and thus restoring Geese's legacy as well."

"Whoa, that's interesting."

"Agree?"

"Hold it. Terry Bogard's still around right? He will be standing in our way, right? I know he's just a lousy crap, but he beat Geese, didn't he?"

"Don't worry bout that. I got the news that he just left Southtown looking for any clue about Duke. I know his current location. We can ambush him at the right time."

"Then we'll get rid of him."

"That's how the plan goes. Once he's out of our way, we'll be able to get rid the rest of them, including Ryo Sakazaki."

"Not bad. But we'll need a better plan. I don't have much men around to trap him at the moment."

"Then hear my full plan." he whispered to Big.

…

…

….

….…..

…

"Whoa…."

"A deal?"

"You got yourself a deal. Let's rule Southtown together soon. Cheers."

Back to the fight…

The fight had lasted for an hour. It was a tense fight, but in the end, the victory was on Ryo's side.

"Arrgghh!" Ryuhaku Todoh received the final blow on his cheek and was thrown back to the back. He fell to the ground. Ryo stood in front of him, looked badly bruised as well, but still standing tough. Ryuhaku on the other hand, was all worn out, he remained on the ground.

"Admit it, Todoh. You don't stand a chance against me, no matter how long you train."

"Kisama…." Ryhaku got up, trying to go on. But he lost his will, fell back to his knees, almost falling in front, his right arm touched the ground supporting him.

"You're defeated. Stop all this rubbish aim already. Just go back home and spend more time with Kasumi. Don't neglect your own family anymore, and don't waste time trying to tear down Kyokugenryo anymore. Your acts are just futile. You know you can't beat Kyokugenryo that easily."

"Damn you. A little bit more, and I would've won." he tried to control his anger of losing. "After all the training these years…"

"Yeah, sensei won!"

"Shisho's the greatest!"

"Kyokugenryo banzai!"

"Long live Sakazaki!"

"Get lost now, Todoh, you're out." Ryo walked back into the dojo, followed by his followers still joying around for him. Ryuhaku was left sitting out there, tired, totally worn out.

"Damn it, I've lost." he tried to calm down. "Ryo Sakazaki, you are really a great fighter. I must admit you have gone up real high in the dan rank, far far higher than your father, the mighty tiger." He rubbed his bruised cheek. "Way to go, invincible dragon."


End file.
